The Girl Scout Camp Chronicles
by Quicksilver the Archangel
Summary: STEX Meets Girl Scouts Based on actual trips to Girl Scout Camp. Elok/Purse... a little... yeah...
1. Chapter One

The Girl Scout Camp Chronicles Chapter One: How Electra and C.B. Saved Our Lives  
  
Chibi: I seriously think we've created a monster, Aqua_chan. I mean, this will be the SECOND STEX fanfic she'll have written. well. EVER! Aqua: Now Chibi, be nice. If she wants to write how Elok and C.B._sama saved our lives, then let her. Quick: Do I get any say in this? I mean, this is first-class fanfic material! How many people can honestly say that Electra and C.B. have saved their lives? Chibi: So, you're going to start us off in the car? Aqua: cringes at bad memory I don't think I can handle it. Quick: Well, this is not EXACTLY the way it really happened, but I'm sure the audience won't know the difference. They weren't there ya know. Chibi: Oh. so you're gonna spice it up JUST a bit huh? Quick: Yep. Aqua: You won't say anything TOO embarrassing will you? Quick: If you are referring to the way we REALLY act at Girl Scout Camp, no. Some things in here may be embarrassing for some people, but you're just going to have to wait and see! Chibi, Aqua, and Quick: AND SO THE STORY BEGINS!  
  
Quicksilver and Aqua were in pain. If anyone had said one word to either of them, their hand would probably have been bitten off. Not that Quick and Aqua were vicious, but they were in pain.  
  
Two screeching Harpies were filling the air with their howls. They claimed it was music. Quick and Aqua were not convinced.  
  
"Chibi, it's not really in my nature to complain, but can you please, please, PLEASE turn up the C.D.?" Aqua asked, her normally cheery voice rough with pain.  
  
"I can't put it TOO loud or they will start to complain!" Chibi responded.  
  
"But your minions are DIEING of music deprivation," Quick argued.  
  
"And we can't sing along to drown them out!"  
  
Chibi sighed, "It's NOT my fault this C.D. is full of Japanese songs that we can't sing."  
  
Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light, and the driver swerved to the right to narrowly avoid hitting something in the road. The three girls looked out, though the Harpies still sang, and what they saw astounded them. There, in the middle of the road, stood Electra, the AC-DC Train of the Future, and C.B., the Red Caboose.  
  
As the driver rolled down the window, Electra called out, "We seem to be stuck here in the middle of nowhere. Mind if we ride with you?"  
  
The driver hesitated, noting their strange attire, but then C.B. gave a sweet smile, "Please?" That settled any misgivings the driver had, and soon Quick, Chibi, and Aqua found themselves in the company of the two.  
  
"ELOK!" Chibi cried, clinging on to the Electric Train.  
  
"C.B.!" Aqua cried, clinging to the Red Caboose.  
  
"GOOD GOD ALMIGHTY, LET ME OUT OF THE CAR!" Quick cried, clinging to the car door.  
  
Electra and C.B. both smiled, and Chibi asked, "What are you two DOING here?"  
  
"Well, I couldn't let my BIGGEST fan be tortured now could I?" C.B. answered first, patting Aqua on the head. Aqua was in such bliss that she thought she was going to faint.  
  
"And I couldn't let my biggest fan lose her minions to some banshees in the backseat." Electra added, wrapping his arm around Chibi's shoulders.  
  
Quick gave them a glance, and she sighed, "And just HOW do either of you suppose to help?"  
  
"Oh, we trains have our ways," Electra began mysteriously, turning to C.B. "Now?"  
  
"Now." The Red Caboose smiled again, and gently dislodging Aqua, he turned a gun on the two Harpies in the back seat. They were instantly silent, looking at the Caboose with fear. C.B. thought this was funny, so he laughed.  
  
Simultaneously, Electra caused bolts of electricity to come to his fingertips, turning to the driver. "Pull over lady. I don't want to have to hurt you."  
  
What was the driver to do? She pulled over, and soon she and the two banshees were in the parking lot of a very pleasant looking McDonald's, and Electra drove the minivan away. "See, all better."  
  
"THAT WAS SO COOL!" Chibi and Aqua yelled.  
  
Quick still clung to the car door, wondering how on earth this train could be driving a minivan, and deciding that it was better that she did not know.  
  
"Now you girls can sing whatever you want," Electra laughed, watching the road. "Well, at least TWO of you. That third one has been so quiet that I don't know if she can sing or not!"  
  
"Maybe she's dead." C.B. joked, rustling Quick's hair.  
  
Quick hissed, "I am not dead, thank you."  
  
"How about we sing the ultimate camp fire sing along?" Electra suggested.  
  
"Star Trekkin'?" Quick asked, and this made the Red Caboose laugh. Chibi and Aqua were equally clueless, and that made C.B. laugh harder.  
  
Electra grinned, "Close, but not quite my dear. I was thinking more along the lines of AC-DC."  
  
"YAY!" Chibi and Aqua cried, doing a little dance in their seats.  
  
Quick just stared in horror, but she sighed, "You did do me a service I suppose, and so I shall sing."  
  
And so they did. C.B. then suggested they sing his song. And so they did.  
  
By this time Electra was in full swing, and so he was slightly miffed when Quick asked, "Ummm. Mr. Electra, sir, may I ask, WHERE IN THE WORLD YOU ARE TAKING US?!"  
  
Electra smirked, "I would have thought THAT was perfectly obvious. I am taking you all to Girl Scout Camp. Since you no longer have adult chaperones, C.B. and I will stay with you."  
  
Chibi, Aqua and Quick stared. It was Chibi and Aqua who spoke first, "THIS IS GOING TO BE THE BEST GIRL SCOUT TRIP EVER!"  
  
Quick spoke quietly, and no one but the Caboose heard her, and he only did what he did best. He smiled. He then turned to her, "Could you repeat that please?"  
  
Quick stared at him and blushed, "Oh, I just said that it will certainly be the most interesting trip ever."  
  
"Then it's settled, OFF TO GIRL SCOUT LAND!" Electra called. 


	2. Chapter Two

The Girl Scout Chronicles Chapter Two: Arrival at Camp  
  
It didn't seem like it took any time at all to arrive at Marydale, after all, Electra had only gotten lost three times, and for someone who had NO idea where they were going, that wasn't too bad.  
  
"Alrighty girls! Shall we go check in?" Electra asked, nudging the now sleeping Chibi on the shoulder while C.B. did the same to Aqua, who was sleeping on him.  
  
Quick, the only one who had forced herself to stay awake, answered, "Umm. Mr. Electra, we DO have a slight problem. This is a GIRL Scout Camp, and well."  
  
"Say no more, oh one of little faith!" Electra interrupted. When he spoke again, his voice was strangely high-pitched, "I'm not called AC-DC for nothing, you know."  
  
Quick was shaking in fear, not wanting to know HOW Electra had changed, and she pointed to C.B. "And what about him?"  
  
Aqua yawned, and she turned to look at Chibi, who had a mischievous glint in her eyes, "Oh Quick, surely you've seen enough Anime to know where THIS is going!"  
  
Aqua clung onto the now baffled C.B., "Oh. he will look so CUTE as a girl!"  
  
"Well, then it is settled," Electra began, his voice still as high-pitched and lutey, "I will go and get ready to check us in while you three give sweet little C.B. something he really needs. A MAKEOVER!"  
  
~o~o~o~  
  
"I think if we put lipstick it would be overdoing it, don't you?" Chibi asked, standing back to look at their creation.  
  
"I dunno, what do you think Quick?" Aqua asked, brushing C.B.'s hair in an effort to style it. She finally gave up and just stuck a barrette on the top, "That's just gonna have to do."  
  
Quick gave a look at the Red Caboose, and she could not help but marvel at the change. He was now, instead of his other scarlet attire, was wearing a tight red sweater with blue jean pants. She shook her head, "No. No lipstick and no barrette. He can be a tom boy."  
  
Chibi sighed, "Yeah, considering that no matter WHAT he wears he's still so small and cute. he SCREAMS tom boy!"  
  
Aqua hugged C.B. "I'm sure he'll fool them all!"  
  
C.B. just smiled, not at all offended by the talk. "Shouldn't we go see about Electra? He can't really check us all in if we are not there right?"  
  
Chibi nodded, "But first, we must give you a name."  
  
C.B. gave a puzzled look, "But I already have a name!"  
  
Aqua giggled, "C.B. just doesn't sound too womanly."  
  
Quick saw the Red Caboose, and out of pity she suggested, "Maybe we could give him a name that uses C.B. as initials, and therefore would be a nickname?"  
  
"But where will we find a name like that?"  
  
All of the girls went into deep thought, and C.B. coughed to get their attention, "What about Robin C. Banks?"  
  
They all stared at him, and he shrugged, "You could still call me C.B. for short, and it makes sense. in a way."  
  
"Well, if you like it. then it's o.k. with me!" Chibi declared, and Aqua nodded to show her approval.  
  
So they went to meet Electra, and neither of the other two girls really knew why Quick and C.B. were sharing a laugh.  
  
~o~o~o~  
  
When they arrived, they found Electra arguing with the people at the front desk. "What do you mean you don't believe me that I have girls here? They just went to take care of a little business. They will be right back!"  
  
"Here we are Miss Electra," C.B. called, thankful that his song required him to be high-pitched.  
  
Electra spun around, and he graced them all with a smile, "Oh. there are my GIRLS!"  
  
'She' ran over to them and grabbed all four of them into a hug, much to Quick's discomfort, and C.B. hissed, "I think you're overdoing it!"  
  
Electra released them, and she spun around placing her hands on the registration table, "Now can we sign in?"  
  
The lady behind the desk blinked, and nodded, "Miss Electra? And the names of your girls?"  
  
"Chibi Chan, Aqua Drageen, Quick Silver, and C.B."  
  
The lady looked up, "And what is C.B.'s full name?"  
  
C.B. answered for himself, "Robin C. Banks."  
  
Electra stared at him, and she smiled, "Oh that's right! I had quite forgotten!"  
  
The lady nodded, "You may all proceed to Owl's Roost. You will be staying in the lodge."  
  
"Thank you so very much dear!" Electra smiled, clapping his hands. "Come along girls!"  
  
"Mister. um. Miss. err." Quick began, uncertain of how to address the AC-DC train.  
  
"Just call me Electra, or Elok. We're all friends here!" Electra laughed, her voice sounding like a demented pixie.  
  
"Ummm. oh never mind," Quick blushed. She turned to Chibi, "Does he know we have to hike all the way to Owl's Roost?"  
  
Chibi shrugged, watching as Aqua tried not to cling to C.B. "He'll figure it out." 


	3. Chapter Three

The Girl Scout Chronicles Chapter Three: Hike to Owl's Roost  
  
Electra led her group back to the minivan, and she spoke sweetly aloud, "This is going to be the nicest weekend! Here I am out in the wilderness with three gorgeous girls, and one cute little Caboose!"  
  
"Does he need his eyes examined?" Quick whispered, causing Aqua to giggle and Chibi to glare at her evilly.  
  
C.B. smiled and shook his head, rolling on at his own leisurely pace.  
  
Finally they reached the vehicle, and Electra opened the trunk. Chibi and Aqua stepped forward to take their bags, but Electra grabbed both their arms, pushing them away with a tsk, "No no. Don't strain yourselves! This is what I have components for!"  
  
Quick coughed, and she gulped as the AC-DC train looked at her, "I don't mean to be rude, but you don't HAVE the Components here."  
  
Electra laughed her pixie laugh, bending down and wagging her finger in Quick's face, "When will you learn to stop questioning me? I merely give a snap of my fingers, and they shall appear."  
  
With that, the Electric Engine did indeed snap her fingers, and from behind various bushes and other places, all of the Components emerged.  
  
"Halt! I am Krupp, Electra's armaments truck!" A tall, sun-glass sporting man barked, only to have Electra rush over and hug him.  
  
"Now Krupp, be nice to the girls! You're a big, STRONG man, so why don't you grab this luggage for us?" Electra cooed, blinking her yellow eyes.  
  
Krupp bowed, and he went to get the luggage when Purse stepped forward, his eyes wide, "Master Electra? WHAT HAS HAPPENED?!"  
  
"Don't worry Purse. your master just needed a little time to get in touch with his feminine side," C.B. giggled.  
  
The Caboose's laughter quickly died however, when he saw Aqua smiling at Purse. "He's so cute! He's almost as short as you Chibi!"  
  
Chibi could not help but agree with both of those statements, and Purse ran and hid behind Electra, lest he face the horror of being glomped by two teenaged girls.  
  
Quick addressed the remaining three, "I assume that you are Wrench, Volta, and Joule? My name's Quick, and it's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
A woman with flaming red and orange hair (who the three girls assumed was Joule) sniggered, "Awfully formal aren't you?"  
  
"Quiet sister!" A tall, frigid, woman, obviously Volta answered, "It's nice to see some courtesy now a days."  
  
"Will you be requiring us at all, Master?" The third truck, Wrench, asked.  
  
Electra shook her head, "No. I really only need Krupp's manly muscles. You are dismissed."  
  
The three females left, but Purse clung onto Electra's leg, "Please let me stay! I just couldn't sleep knowing that my poor Master was out in the middle of nowhere, without even his faithful Money Truck to help him!"  
  
Electra beamed down at Purse, "Of course you can stay! You'll have to behave yourself, but I haven't the heart to send you back!"  
  
With that the two embraced, causing Chibi and Aqua to stare, C.B. to yawn, and Quick to go over to the obviously over-burdened Krupp. "Would you like me to help you with that?"  
  
Krupp shook his head, so Quick shrugged. Chibi, her eyebrow twitching as she watched Purse and Electra hug, abruptly turned on her heel, "We'd better go ahead and get to the cabin."  
  
"Then, on we shall go! Everyone couple!" Electra called, and Purse quickly connected himself to the engine. Krupp somehow managed to get after Purse, and C.B. took his natural place at the back.  
  
"But Elok, we aren't cars or trucks. We can't couple!" Aqua pointed out.  
  
Electra seemed to consider this, and she shrugged, "Then I know what we can do! We'll go ahead to the Lodge and drop of the luggage while you three walk on the road. Then, if we get there before you, we'll start back on the road and find you, and you get sit on our shoulders or something for a ride."  
  
"Sure, no problem," Chibi muttered, so the Electric Engine took off, leaving a small cloud of dust in his wake.  
  
~o~o~o~  
  
"I can't believe he just abandoned us!" Chibi moaned, her head hanging low.  
  
"She," Quick corrected, walking on the left of her friend. "And she didn't abandon us; she's just thinking ahead. You're just upset that she's showing Purse so much attention!"  
  
"No. not really. I mean, I always knew those two were 'close'. Just so long as he acts like he cares for me a little bit I'm happy. He's so cute!" Chibi purred, the mere thought of Electra making her happy.  
  
"See, C.B. is a one-minded man, so he can shower me with all the attention I need," Aqua commented, glad that the little Red Caboose didn't seem to feel the loss of Dinah's love too much.  
  
"I'm glad you two like them so much. I just KNOW they're leading us into disaster!" Quick snorted. She zipped up her jacket, and she asked, "Shouldn't we be getting close to the Lodge by now?"  
  
"Nay. we still have a good way to go," Chibi responded. She turned to Quick, who was looking over her shoulder, "What's wrong?"  
  
Quick shrugged, "I dunno. I just have the feeling that we're being followed."  
  
Aqua giggled, "That's ridiculous all of the kindling is either in bed or will get here tomorrow. There's absolutely no one around but the three of us!"  
  
"I have to agree with Aqua, Quick. You are such a worry wort sometimes!" Chibi said, patting her friend on the shoulder.  
  
"Stop right there!" A booming voice commanded, causing the three girls to freeze.  
  
"Who- who's there?" Quick stammered.  
  
"I am the Ghost of the Caterpillar!" The voice boomed again, and an apparition appeared in front of the now terrified girls. It was a caterpillar, but it was one of gigantic proportions, and its eyes glowed with an unworldly light.  
  
"What do you want with us?" Aqua asked, her voice shaking a little in fear.  
  
"There is one among your party who has been the bane of all caterpillars. I am here for. REVENGE!" The ghost groaned, pointing all but two legs at Chibi.  
  
Chibi shrieked, "WHAT DID I DO?!"  
  
"Whenever you see a caterpillar trying to cross the road, and they are almost to the other side, YOU BROUGHT THEM ALL THE WAY BACK TO THE BEGINNING!" The caterpillar roared, his voice causing the ground to shake. "Some died from the exertion of trying to cross the road again, and the rest died of a broken heart."  
  
Chibi gulped as the bug glared at her, and the bug hissed, "Now you shall pay for all of your crimes, you and your little friends too!"  
  
The girls screamed, and the ghost laughed evilly. Suddenly, there came a beam of light, and the ghost vanished as soon as it had come.  
  
"Are you alright?" A voice, a familiar voice called, and soon C.B., Electra, and Purse came out onto the road from the woods.  
  
"You guys came just in time! How did you DO that?" Quick asked, helping Chibi and Aqua to their feet.  
  
"Well, wee ghosties don't like the light, and being an Electric train, I just turned on my headlight," Electra (who had now gone back to AC mode), answered.  
  
"To the lodge we go!" He called merrily, lifting Chibi into his arms. Chibi was in heaven.  
  
Aqua and C.B. looked at each other, and Aqua picked up C.B. and let him ride on her shoulders, "WAIT FOR US!"  
  
That left Quick and Purse staring at each other, and Purse frowned, "Just to let you know. I don't FLOW your way."  
  
Quick shrugged, "I don't flow your way either. Now, shall we just WALK to the lodge?"  
  
"O.K." 


	4. Chapter Four

The Girl Scout Chronicles Chapter Four: The Terror at The Lodge  
  
Even in Louisiana it gets cold during winter, as Purse and Quick soon discovered as they hiked to the Lodge. Even under their coats, the two could feel the biting wind, and Purse whined, "It's cold!"  
  
Quick sighed, "Oh come on! I know you're a Money Truck, but you're BOUND to have more stamina against the cold than that!"  
  
"I never have to go out in the cold without my blankie, and my personal heater, and my thermal underwear!" Purse sniffed, wondering what kind of person did.  
  
"Well, whenever we get to the Lodge you can complain to Electra, or Chibi, or Aqua, or C.B., or anyone else who might actually CARE!" Quick snapped, tired of listening to Purse's complaints.  
  
They walked in silence the rest of the way, and when they made it to the Lodge, Purse immediately ran over to Electra and cried, "MASTER ELECTRA! THE HUMAN WAS BEING MEAN!"  
  
"Oh really," Electra asked, turning his yellow eyes to Quick.  
  
Purse nodded, "Uh-huh. She yelled at me and called me names and said I could die for all she cared!"  
  
"I did not; you're Money Truck is over-reacting," Quick muttered, going to find her bag.  
  
"Quick, you weren't REALLY mean to Purse, were you?" Chibi demanded, glaring at her friend.  
  
"He's only a little Money Truck! He can't help it if he's a little spoiled!" Aqua added, C.B. nodding at her side.  
  
"Oh fine!" Quick sighed, reaching in her bag and taking out her gummies. "Here's a peace offering."  
  
Purse caught the bag she tossed to him, and a huge smile quickly flooded his features.  
  
"Now that everybody's happy; may I suggest we get this place ready? We can't sleep on the floor," C.B. suggested, pointing to the stack of mattresses that was stacked in the corner.  
  
"Good idea." Aqua said, grabbing a mattress and laying it on the floor.  
  
Electra looked at the mattress, and his eyebrow rose, "I can't sleep on that! Look how thin it is!"  
  
"It's the only kind of mattress we have," Chibi apologized, putting hers by the picnic table.  
  
Electra felt a slight tug on his tail, and he turned to find Purse offering him a mattress, "You can use mine Master."  
  
"Then what are you going to sleep on?" Quick asked.  
  
Purse shrugged, "Oh, I can handle the floor. I'm not really used to sleeping on a mattress."  
  
"Then what do you sleep on when you're at home? Don't you have your own bed?" Aqua asked, her curiosity peaked.  
  
"No. Master Electra bought himself a bed, and it's so big that it takes up most of the bedroom. I share a basket with Krupp, Volta has the T.V., Joule has the window sill, and I think Wrench sleeps in the closet."  
  
Everyone, except Electra, stared at the Money Truck, and the girls all erupted into giggles. C.B. smiled to cover his mirth, and Purse didn't see what was so funny.  
  
"No, thank you Purse, but if everyone else can sleep on only one mattress, then I can too," Electra answered stiffly, his tail flicking.  
  
It didn't take long to fix up the Lodge, considering that the three girls had to sleep on one side of the room, and the three men on the other.  
  
"Now, I don't know about YOU guys, but I am going to take a shower," Chibi announced, grabbing her toiletry bag.  
  
"Yeah, all of us girls might as well go at once," Quick agreed, reaching for her stuff.  
  
"Well, I showered before I came, so I'll just stay out here with C.B._sama," Aqua replied, hugging onto the Caboose.  
  
"Only one shower has hot water, or at least that's what I've heard," C.B. said with a smile. "So, we'll have to go one at a time."  
  
"Chibi can go first," Quick said, setting her stuff down and going to sit on her mattress.  
  
Soon the sound of running water was heard, and Quick leaned against the wall to watch her companions. Aqua and C.B. seemed perfectly content, as did Electra and Purse, and Quick suddenly realized how alone she was. "Who do you REALLY work for C.B.?" Aqua asked, brushing the Caboose's hair with her hand.  
  
"Either for the person I like the most, or the one that gives me the most chocolate," C.B. replied, happy that he had such a loyal fan.  
  
"And do you really have 97 wrecks," Quick asked sarcastically.  
  
"98," C.B. chimed.  
  
"Wrecks are bad," Purse said simply, poking his tongue out in distaste and snuggling against his master.  
  
Just as the Money Truck was getting comfortable, he leapt to his feet and uttered a shrill shriek, "A MONSTER!"  
  
"Wha-?" Electra managed to choke out, before Purse leapt into his arms, crying and wailing.  
  
Purse's screams immediately made Quick and Aqua scream, and C.B. looked in the same direction as Purse, seeing the end of a tail retreat into the wall. "It's only a mouse."  
  
"It was awful! It was so big! IT WAS PROBABLY AFTER MY GUMMIES!" Purse sobbed, crying onto Electra's shoulder, who did his best to comfort the Money Truck.  
  
"WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE?!" A dripping Chibi asked from the doorway.  
  
"Oh. little Pursey_chan saw a mouse," Aqua giggled.  
  
"Yes. A tiny mouse. The Terror of the Lodge," Quick spoke dryly, causing everyone, even Electra, to laugh. 


	5. Chapter Five

The Girl Scout Chronicles Chapter Five: Hair Wars  
  
"Well, now that the mouse crisis has been averted, I am going to take my shower. Might as well get it over with." Electra muttered, not at ALL liking the prospect of being touched by water. He also knew, however, that he had little choice in the matter, so after grabbing his towel and rubber duckie, he strode into the bathroom. Purse followed soon after, a HUGE duffel bag thrown across his shoulder, and no one dared to ask what was inside.  
  
"Since there are mice, we should put all the food we brought into a covered box or something," Chibi said, pointing to the cardboard box that already had some provisions in it.  
  
So, with the help of C.B., the finally managed to shove everything in. Cookies, candy, chips, and almost any other junk food imaginable was in the box, and C.B. joked, "What do we have to go to the cafeteria for?"  
  
"And now, TA DA!" Aqua said, producing two boxes of Dragon Ball Z gummies from her bag. "The treat you love to bite the heads off of!"  
  
"Yeah Aqua! You rule!" Quick laughed.  
  
C.B. looked at the box curiously, and he asked, "Who are these people?"  
  
The led to an explanation and discussion of DBZ, Anime, and other things in general. Several times they were interrupted by strange sounds coming from the bathroom, but none got up to investigate.  
  
"So you're saying that Pearl should have known she loved Rusty all along because she was the only eligible steam train?"  
  
Chibi nodded, "I mean, sure, there was Poppa, but he was just too old!"  
  
"Electric trains and Diesel trains can't whistle, so THAT was another big clue," Aqua added.  
  
"Or she could have just looked in the script," Quick finished, earning only stares and silence for her comment.  
  
The silence was broken by a blood-curdling scream, and it therefore surprised them when Electra came racing out of the bathroom, "STAY AWAY!"  
  
Purse followed, holding the biggest hairbrush any of them had ever seen, "Come one Master. You must brush your beautiful hair!"  
  
"You mean has actually has to FORCE his hair to stay that way?" Chibi asked.  
  
Electra's once spiky hair was wet and limp, extending almost to the floor, and if he hadn't looked ready to kill, the others would have laughed. "Purse, if you so much as TOUCH my hair with that brush I will fire you!"  
  
The Money Truck shook his head, "You told me to make sure your hair was taken care of, and it will be even WORSE to try and get the tangles out in the morning!"  
  
"I don't care!" Electra hissed, preparing to run away. Purse sighed, extending his grappling arms to ensnare his master and bring him close enough to have his hair brushed.  
  
"NNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Electra wailed, struggling to get away. The Money Truck proved stronger, however, and the AC-DC train could not escape.  
  
"You know Chibi, you haven't brushed your had yet either," Aqua commented, reaching for her brush.  
  
"Don't even think about it," Chibi warned, but it was too late. Soon her voice was yelling for it to stop right along with Electra's.  
  
Quick and C.B. watched the fighting for awhile, neither one knowing whether to try and break it up or not. After a moment, Quick hastily grabbed her stuff, thinking it an opportune moment to tae her shower, which gave her an excuse to leave.  
  
C.B. watched her go, and then began to keep time in his head. After about a minute, a wet and shivering Quick re-emerged. "Stupid. Electra. used. up. all. the. hot. water." she stuttered, reaching for her own hairbrush before anyone could attack her.  
  
C.B. simply smiled, enjoying the utter chaos going on around him.  
  
"STOP IT PURSE!"  
  
"I haven't even brushed to times yet Master!"  
  
"OUCH! AQUA, LEAVE MY HAIR ALONE!"  
  
"Not until I'm finished!"  
  
"46, 47, 48, 49, 50 strokes and I am done!"  
  
C.B. laughed aloud, thinking to himself, 'A hair-raising situation.' 


	6. Chapter Six

The Girl Scout Chronicles Chapter Six: The World's Martial Arts Tournament  
  
After what seemed an eternity, the Lodge grew pretty peaceful. Electra's hair was properly styled, and Purse lay on his mattress, tired and trying to recover from electric chock. Chibi's hair was brushed, and Aqua put away her brush in relief. Quick sat on her mattress and C.B. sat by her, for they had been talking while the others had been fighting.  
  
"A nickel? I knew cheese was required, but I never thought of a nickel!"  
  
Quick nodded, "Yep. It's pretty much been decided that you need a nickel to take over the world. A nickel, cheese, and ."  
  
"DBZ GUMMIES!" Aqua giggled, tossing a pack to Quick. She threw one to Chibi too, who seemed to forget the while hair ordeal to open them with a smile.  
  
As they sat eating, and listening to Purse and Electra, Quick had an idea, "Let's get one of each character and have a tournament!"  
  
"That's a great idea!" Aqua said, and so the two of them started to gather the characters.  
  
The word 'tournament' had reached Electra's ears, and he came over, "Can I compete too?"  
  
"Of course not! You're not a gummie!" C.B. chuckled, holding up a Trunks to prove his point before eating it.  
  
Seeing Electra's pout, Chibi offered, "You can sit by me and watch the amazing Vegeta."  
  
"The amazing who?" Electra asked, and he sat down as Chibi began to explain.  
  
"Well, from our two bags combined, we've managed to get Gohan, Goku, Cell, Trunks, and Piccolo," Quick said setting them aside.  
  
"And we've eaten all the imposters," Aqua giggled, popping a gummie into C.B.'s waiting mouth. "All we need is a Vegeta."  
  
They glanced at Chibi, who was making her Vegeta fly through the air, and seeing that she had eaten the other gummies, decided not to disturb her.  
  
"Well, we still have 4 bags left in this box. One of them is BOUND to have a Vegeta," C.B. observed, offering the box to Aqua and Quick.  
  
"Sure, and we can always eat the extras," Quick agreed, preparing to open the first bag. She looked, "No Vegeta here."  
  
"Can he do anything other than fly?  
  
"Sure! He can swim."  
  
Aqua opened the second bag, "No Vegeta here either."  
  
"And Vegeta can jump."  
  
C.B. opened the third bag, "This Vegeta gummie, is it short, blue, and has pointy hair?"  
  
"Yes!" Aqua cried, looking at the Caboose eagerly. "Do you see one?"  
  
C.B. shook his head, "Nope."  
  
"And do the can-can."  
  
Quick opened the fourth bag, "Alas, no Vegeta!"  
  
Aqua shrugged, "Oh well, we can always use Chibi's."  
  
As the two turned, Chibi popped the Vegeta in her mouth, "And most importantly, he can be eaten!"  
  
"Looks like Vegeta won't be competing in the tournament," Quick giggled, patting Aqua on the back.  
  
"But we need one more to make it even!"  
  
"You can use my finger!" Electra laid down on his stomach, poking his thumb up, "Tis undefeated at thumb war!"  
  
"This is DBZ, not Digi Charet! The unimportant people look like people, not fingers!" Aqua laughed.  
  
Quick took a spare Gohan, and she bit off the head, "There. Now we have Gohan and Headless Gohan."  
  
"Fine! If I can't compete in YOUR tournament, then I'll make my own!" Electra sniffed, dragging Purse and C.B. to the corner.  
  
"So, now that we have all the contestants, who will win? And who will fight who?" Quick asked.  
  
Chibi thought about it, "Well. I wanna eat the winner, so let Piccolo win."  
  
"O.k." Quick and Aqua grabbed the gummies.  
  
"First match- Gohan Versus Headless Gohan. Who will win Aqua?"  
  
"Headless Gohan, just because he has a disadvantage."  
  
"Alright," Quick ate Gohan, proclaiming Headless Gohan the winner. "Now, Trunks Versus Goku. I don't like Goku, so Trunks wins."  
  
"Sure," Aqua replied, and she ate Goku.  
  
"Piccolo Versus Cell. Since Piccolo is going to be champion, Cell loses."  
  
The two studied the remaining three, and Quick snatched up Headless Gohan, "Headless Gohan is disqualified!"  
  
"WHAT?! I wanted him in the finals!" Aqua cried.  
  
"Well. he was D.Q'd for not having a head. Besides, if her couldn't see or think, he would not have stood a chance anyway," Quick responded. "And Piccolo beats Trunks. So Aqua, you eat Trunks, and we'll present the Champion to Chibi."  
  
"O.k." Aqua said, popping Trunks into her mouth.  
  
"Now we present Piccolo, Tournament Champion!" Aqua and Quick chimed in unison, watching as Chibi ate him.  
  
"AND I'M STILL THUMB WAR CHAMPION!" Electra crowed, pointing to Purse and C.B. "BEAT YA BOTH!"  
  
"Well. that was fun, but I'm tired," Purse yawned.  
  
The others agreed that it was time to rest, and Quick turned off the light, causing the cabin to become quiet. 


	7. Chapter Seven

The Girl Scout Chronicles Chapter Seven: Whispers in the Dark  
  
"Goodnight Electra, Purse, Aqua, Quick and C.B.!"  
  
"Goodnight C.B., Electra, Purse, Quick, and Chibi!"  
  
"Goodnight Purse_chan, Aqua, Chibi, C.B. and Quick!"  
  
"Goodnight Master Electra, C.B., Chibi, Quick, and Aqua!"  
  
"Goodnight Aqua, Chibi, Electra, Purse, and Quick!"  
  
"CONFUSTICATE AND BE BOTHER YOU PEOPLE! GOOD NIGHT EVERYONE!"  
  
"Well that wasn't very nice! You should be more respectful, Quick! ESPECIALLY to Master Elok."  
  
"Oh, Purse, don't lecture me! Just be quiet and go to sleep."  
  
"MASTER ELOK!"  
  
"OUCH!! Darn you and your electricity!"  
  
"Would you all be quiet? I'm trying to go to sleep!"  
  
"Fwa! It's so dark! C.B.! Where are you?"  
  
"Right here, Aqua! Calm down!"  
  
"Are we going to go to sleep or not?"  
  
"Yes, of course. Good night."  
  
"Good night!"  
  
"Good night!"  
  
"Good night!"  
  
"Good night!"  
  
"GOOD NIGHT!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
"PURSE_CHAN! WHAT'S WRONG?!"  
  
"I think a bug crawled on me!"  
  
"I think I'd better take out my pencil and paper and draw. No one is going to get any sleep at this rate."  
  
"I'm cold!"  
  
"Don't you have a blanket?"  
  
"Yes. but that's acting as my pillow."  
  
"Quick, why don't you use your big thick coat as your pillow? Then you'll have a blanket AND a pillow."  
  
"That's a good idea C.B.!"  
  
"I do occasionally have them."  
  
"I miss Krupp."  
  
"Oh come on Purse. don't you sleep in your own bed at home?"  
  
"Well Chibi, to tell you the truth, Master Electra has such a big bed, that all of us Components don't have our own."  
  
"That's awful!"  
  
"Not really, Aqua. I mean, I share a basket in the corner with Krupp, Volta has the T.V., Wrench is on the windowsill, and Joule is shoved in the closet."  
  
"This is the second time you've mentioned that big ole bed. Well if the bed is so big, why don't you just sleep with Electra?"  
  
"Heh heh heh heh."  
  
"QUICK!!"  
  
"I didn't mean it that way! HONEST!"  
  
"Well. it looks like SOMEONE was keeping a little secret. Who knew such a young girl could have such a sick mind?"  
  
"C.B. you're lucky Aqua likes you and I respect you. or I would take that personal."  
  
"Well, I, the Chibi One, Mistress of all Creation, say it is time for BED! GOOD NIGHT!"  
  
"Good night!"  
  
"Good night!"  
  
"Good night!"  
  
"Good night!"  
  
"Good night!"  
  
"UUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNIIIIIICCCCCCOOOOOORRRRRNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!"  
  
"LOS RUSTY!"  
  
"BUTTERED TOAST!"  
  
"MASTER ELECTRA!!! YOU AND THE OTHERS ARE SCARING ME!!!!"  
  
"FOR THE LAST TIME, EVERYONE GO TO BED!!!!"  
  
"Yes Chibi. Good night all, for the last time."  
  
"HAHAHAHA! Good night!"  
  
"Good night to all of you."  
  
"Good night everyone."  
  
"DAWN TAKE YOU ALL, AND BE STONE TO YOU!"  
  
"Quick. if you don't stop quoting the Hobbit and say good night, I SWEAR."  
  
"Sorry, good night all."  
  
And at last, silence. Then, a flash of light, the sounds of laughter speaking, and slamming doors.  
  
"DARN YOU YOUNG GIRL SCOUTS!!! DIEEEE!!!"  
  
Electricity bolts, the sounds of screams, the slamming of the door, and silence.  
  
"Electra. I never thought I would say this. but thanks."  
  
"No problem Quick. Now, let's go to sleep."  
  
"MASTER ELECTRA!"  
  
"Pursie. no. don't even think it. go to sleep."  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
"Good night C.B._sama."  
  
"Sweet dreams Aqua_chan."  
  
"Good night Elok."  
  
"Good night Chibi."  
  
"Good night, one and all."  
  
And then there was silence, until dawn. 


	8. Chapter Eight

The Girl Scout Chronicles Chapter Eight: Wedding Bells are Ringing, Somewhere Else, Not Here  
  
Aqua: I was beginning to think this fic had died! BUT IT LIVES! IT LIIIIVVVEEESSS!!!! Chibi: Sure took you long enough to get back to it, eh Quick? Quick: Alright Chibi, you can crack at my fic if I can crack at your still incomplete one. Aqua: I don't care so long as I have C.B. hugs onto the Caboose Chibi: Well. then I get Elok. Quick: And I begin our story.  
  
The first rays of the rising sun fell upon Quick's face, and her internal alarm clock told her it was time to rise. She scowled, unable to fight it, and sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
  
Chibi and Aqua slept soundly, but much to Quick's astonishment, all of the trains were gone. Their beds were made, their bags were there, but the Caboose, as well as the AC-DC train and the Money Truck seemed to have vanished!  
  
Quick shook her friends awake, her voice rising in panic, "WAKE UP! NOW! THE TRAINS ARE MISSING!"  
  
Chibi opened her eyes first, took one look at her friend, and went back under the covers, "Let me rest."  
  
Aqua didn't even open her eyes, wrapped up in dreams too pleasant to escape from.  
  
Quick gave a cry, and she unzipped both of her sleeping bags, "DID YOU NOT HEAR ME?! ELECTRA, C.B., AND PURSE ARE ALL GONE!!!!"  
  
This still did not rouse her friends, so she sighed, her voice even louder as she spoke, "I guess Electra ran away with Pursey. And C.B. with Dinah so they could all elope."  
  
"ELOK_SAMA!"  
  
"C.B._SAMA!"  
  
Quick smirked, "Now that I have your attention. help me find our chaperones! If we get seen without them we'll be forced to leave camp!"  
  
It did not take long for the three girls to leave, and they wondered where the first place they should look would be. They did not have wonder for long, for as soon as they reached the road, they saw the all too familiar sight of Electra, as well as the disguised C.B. and the now disguised Purse.  
  
Chibi ran over and hugged Electra as Aqua glomped C.B. "ELOK_SAMA! WHERE DID YOU GO?!"  
  
"Oh. I just needed to check Pursey in with the office." Electra answered, his voice once again womanly. "And to change our activities slightly. We will not be riding horses."  
  
All three of the girls stared at 'her', and Aqua protested, "But Electra. horse riding is our only event! What are we going to be doing?"  
  
C.B. answered her, "Oh. but she can't tell you! It's a little surprise we cooked up."  
  
"Speaking of cooking, I'm hungry. Can we go eat?" Purse asked.  
  
Quick agreed, and the two were about to ask for the other's opinions when Aqua and Chibi wheeled on their beaus.  
  
"AND WHAT EXACTLY DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING TRYING TO ELOPE WITH PURSEY?!" Chibi yelled, thrusting a finger into the Electric Train's face.  
  
"C.B._sama. I thought you had forgotten about Dinah!" Aqua sniffled, anime like tears welling in her eyes.  
  
Both of them stared at the girls, and Electra asked, "What are you talking about?"  
  
C.B. tried to console Aqua, "But I haven't thought about Dinah at all! Who told you that I had? I need my fan."  
  
Chibi would not be put off, nor would Aqua be comforted, "We know you left this morning to try and elope! Quick told us everything!"  
  
Quick whistled innocently, twiddling her thumbs as the others continued to argue. "Well Purse. if we want breakfast. it looks like we'll have to go alone. There seems to be trouble in paradise."  
  
Purse blinked as he watched the two couples argue, and he asked, "How is it that I always get stuck with you and never Master Electra?"  
  
Quick shrugged, "I dunno. but if you want to eat it's either with me or no one."  
  
So, Purse and Quick started towards the Cafeteria, certain that the others would follow. 


	9. Chapter Nine

The Girl Scout Chronicles Chapter Nine: Journeying Towards Breakfast, With a Side Order of Dog  
  
It did not take long for everyone that was arguing to soon come to the truth. So, with Chibi and Aqua each hugging onto their train of choice, the four made their way towards the cafeteria.  
  
"Just wait till I get a hold of Quick. she scared the living daylights out of me!" Chibi snarled.  
  
Aqua meeped, "But Chibi. she only wanted us to get up so we could find Elok and Pursey and C.B._sama. You shouldn't be too mad at her!"  
  
C.B. nodded, a smirk appearing on his face, "Quite clever of her, actually. She knew the only way to wake you up was to threaten of our permanent leaving."  
  
Electra hissed, his tail flicking, "Yes. you and I will have to have a quick talk with her Caboose. She can't remain like this for the rest of the trip!"  
  
Chibi and Aqua giggled, causing the Electric Train to glare at them, "What? What's so funny?"  
  
Aqua began, "Well, you see, Quick is kinda different from us. You can't really expect her to be the same."  
  
"That and she's the biggest stick in the mud on earth!" Chibi added.  
  
"Well that's very well and good, but anyone can change. LOOK AT THE CUTE LITTLE DOOOOGGGGGGIIIIEEEE!!!" Electra cried.  
  
The cute 'little' doggie turned out to be a full-grown golden retriever. He was sitting on the road, and his tail wagged when Electra pointed to him.  
  
"I didn't know dogs were allowed at camp," Chibi frowned, wondering who the dog could belong to.  
  
"I didn't either, but it looks like he has friends," Aqua exclaimed, pointing to a small, fluffy white dog and a boxer puppy.  
  
"The white one seems to be defending her caboose!" C.B. added as the smaller dog ran from the puppy.  
  
There seemed to be something wrong with the brown and white puppy, and as it approached the golden retriever, it soon became apparent what it was.  
  
"OH MY GOD! THAT IS SO SICK!" "WAI! C.B._SAMA!!!!"  
  
"ACK!!! AIR AQUA! AIIIIRRRR!!!!"  
  
Electra purred, "Watching those two remind me of my dates with Krupp; all effort and no results."  
  
The golden retriever quickly stopped the 'playing' boxer, biting it and forcing it away every time. The puppy soon gave up and started chasing the white dog again, heading off into the forest.  
  
"You poor baby!" Chibi said, petting the dog on the head. "You'll be scarred for life!"  
  
"But what shall we call him? He needs a name." C.B. said, prying Aqua off to a comfortable position for them both.  
  
"I think Balto will be just fine, for both statements," Electra said dryly. His good humor seemed to have vanished, and he hissed, his tail twitching, "Let's hurry up and go to the cafeteria. I suddenly have an uncontrollable urge to see Pursey."  
  
~o~o~o~  
  
"Quick. what is this white stuff?"  
  
The grey-eyed girl looked at the Money Truck with a sigh, "Those are grits, Purse. You eat them."  
  
The green truck sniffed, pushing it away, "I'm not going to eat this! It smells funny!"  
  
Quick snapped, "FINE! Starve for all I care. You know what you're problem is? You're a spoiled brat!"  
  
"Well, you're problem is that you're all alone and don't have Master Electra to tend to your every whim!"  
  
They both rose from their stools, leaping onto the table, and it looked there would be a really cool Anime-style fight scene right in the middle of the cafeteria, with little girls and all. Unfortunately, (or fortunately), they were interrupted by the arrival of the rest of their troop.  
  
"PURSEY_CHAN! GET OFF THE TABLE RIGHT NOW!" Electra thundered. The Money Truck immediately obeyed his master's command, and the AC-DC train grabbed him and took him into the woods.  
  
No one dared to follow, not really wanting to know what was going on between the two, and Quick gave a sigh as she resumed her seat, "Get in line everybody; you don't want your food to be cold." 


	10. Chapter Ten

The Girl Scout Chronicles Chapter Ten: Separation in The Woods Special Guests: The Lost Children of The Woods  
  
Quick: The fic lives! IT LIVES I TELL YOOOOOUUU!!! Aqua: YAY! Chibi: It's not like anyone reads it. Quick: sigh I know. Aqua: I read it! And it really SHOULD be finished before NEXT year's trip. Quick and Chibi: Good point.  
  
Everyone was just about done with breakfast when a smiling Electra and an overly happy Money Truck returned.  
  
Aqua opened her mouth, but closed it. "No. I don't want to know."  
  
CB gave her a pat on the head, "That is pure wisdom."  
  
Chibi asked, poking at her biscuit, "So, what are we going to be doing today if we won't be riding horses?"  
  
Quick muttered to her, "I don't care so long as I am FAR away from the overly happy Purse and the slightly too happy Electra."  
  
The Money Truck just smiled at her, "Awww. don't be such a fuddy duddy! It's a WOOOOONDERFUL day!"  
  
Electra's tail flicked, and she said, "Well, has all of my precious little girls finished? You have? Super! Now it's time for. HIKING!"  
  
CB winced as the girls all gave cries of delight, "My, my. I do believe they like that idea, Electra."  
  
The AC-DC train giggled, "I would assume so."  
  
Purse sniffed, "Well, I don't know if I like it. But. for Master Electra. I will face any challenge!"  
  
Aqua giggled, "That's the spirit Pursey!"  
  
Quick sighed, "This is going to be a looooong day."  
  
Chibi smiled, "Oh, it won't be so bad!"  
  
CB nodded, trying very hard to be the last one to leave the building, "Everyone in the group likes hiking. and it's not like anything STRANGE is going to happen!"  
  
He smirked as he said this, and he asked Aqua, "Is it true what I hear about these woods?"  
  
Aqua blinked, "Nani?"  
  
CB blinked, "What?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"NANI?!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"SILENCE!" Electra thundered, well, thundered as best she could. "CB. 'nani' is the Japanese word for 'what'."  
  
The Red Caboose smiled, "I know that, Electra! I was just having fun!"  
  
She twitched, but said nothing as Chibi quickly intervened, "What have you heard about the woods, CB?"  
  
"I heard that little Girl Scouts often get lost in these woods. Or sometimes. sometimes they are led to their deaths."  
  
Purse gulped, "D-deaths?"  
  
The Caboose's eyes gleamed, "Oh yes. DEATHS! It is said that it all started with two little girls who got lost. and then they came back from the dead to feast upon the souls of those who were unlucky enough to get caught! And their ranks grew. and grew. so that no one really wants to go into the woods. alone."  
  
The green Money Truck turned even more green with fright, and with a screech, leapt into his master's arms.  
  
Quick tried to soothe him, "Come on Purse. that can't be true! And even if it was. you know that you aren't alone! Look at how many of us there are!"  
  
Chibi added, "Yeah, Pursey! Electra will protect you! And we're not going anywhere."  
  
Aqua giggled, "And the Lost Children of the Woods wouldn't want to eat YOU, Pursey-chan! They'd go after everyone else first!"  
  
This seemed to calm the Money Truck down, but little girlish giggles quickly made him frightened again. The eerie little voice that spoke was not helping matters much, "But that's where you are quite wrong. We LIKE fear."  
  
Electra whispered, "Okay. when we turn around, everyone be sure to gasp!"  
  
GASP!  
  
GASP!  
  
GASP!  
  
GASP!  
  
GASP!  
  
GASP!  
  
One of the girls behind them winced, "WHAT IS IT WITH YOU PEOPLE AND THE ANIME LIKE GASPING?! KNOCK IT OFF!"  
  
They complied, and Quick asked, "Just who are you all supposed to be?"  
  
The rather Zombie-like Girl Scouts looked slightly miffed, "We are, naturally, the LOST CHILDREN OF THE WOODS!"  
  
The group blinked, and it was Electra that asked, "So?"  
  
The Lost Children facefaulted, "We are here so that you can join the ranks of the undead, etc. etc. Weren't any of you listening to what the strange little girl in the red sweater was saying?"  
  
"TAKE ME AND NOT CB-SAMA, QUICK, OR CHIBI!"  
  
"TAKE ME AND NOT ELOK-SAMA, AQUA, OR QUICK!"  
  
"TAKE ME AND NOT MASTER ELECTRA!"  
  
"TAKE ME AND NOT PURSEY-CHAN OR ANY OF MY SWEET LITTLE GIRRRRLS!"  
  
CB and Quick blinked when the group looked at them. Quick shrugged, "TAKE ME AND NOT CHIBI OR AQUA!" CB followed, "TAKE ME AND NOT AQUA-CHAN!"  
  
The Leader of the Lost Children of the Woods coughed, "Are you all finished?"  
  
When they nodded, the LCOTW pulled out their band instruments. "Good. now we can sing the stinkin' song and get this over with!"  
  
Pursey quivered, "Song?"  
  
The LCOTW began to sing, "It's a story, of some ugly children, who just happened to get lost in the woods. Their bodies rotted because of the weather, just like it should. And nobody ever found them because they knew deep down in their dead hearts, that they would have to kill some others, so that they could join the Lost Children Of The Woods. Duh duh, the Lost Children of The Woods. That's they way. we became. the Lost Children of The Woods! Duh duh duh duh!"  
  
The LCOTW looked up, expecting to see fear written on their victim's faces. However, the 'victims' were gone, having run away during the song. The leader screamed, "GET THEM!"  
  
Electra called to his 'group', "At the risk of sounding like Freddy from Scooby Doo, LET'S SPLIT UP GANG!"  
  
And so they did. into three pairs. The AC-DC train and Quick went to the left. Aqua and Pursey went to the right, and Chibi and CB went straight ahead.  
  
The LCOTW grew tired of the chase, and that left the 6 members of the same group split apart.  
  
Author's Note 2: My ending stinks. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

The Girl Scout Chronicles Chapter Eleven: The Tale of Purse and Aqua  
  
Purse: A whole chapter about me?  
  
Quick: Err. kind of. it's about your trip with Aqua.  
  
Aqua: NANI?!  
  
Chibi: giggles  
  
Quick: -_-;; It won't be so bad. I promise.  
  
Purse: BUT WHERE'S MY MASTER?!  
  
Aqua: AND WHERE'S MY CB-SAMA?!  
  
Quick: NOO! SAVE IT FOR THE FICCIE!  
  
Chibi: sits back and sips Mountain Dew You brought it upon yourself.  
  
Quick: -_-;;  
  
Aqua and Purse ran until their legs couldn't carry them anymore. The tired Money Truck fell to his knees, gasping, "D-did we lose them?"  
  
The human girl looked back, breathing a sigh and sitting on the ground, "I think so."  
  
Purse turned wide green eyes to her, "But, where's Master Electra?"  
  
Aqua squeaked, "Where's CB-sama?"  
  
They both freaked out for a few minutes, but after that, they calmed down. Aqua turned to the Money Truck, "Shall we go?"  
  
Purse cocked his head, "Go where?"  
  
Aqua sweat-dropped, "Out of the woods.."  
  
The green and yellow truck gasped, "But. but. MASTER ELECTRA IS STILL IN THERE!"  
  
She blinked, "And?"  
  
Purse growled, his eyes flashing, "I AM NOT GOING TO LEAVE WITHOUT MY MASTER!"  
  
Aqua sighed, "Pursey-kun. we don't have time to argue. IF we get out of these woods alive, we can get someone to help us LOOK for your master, and all the others. Now, isn't that sensible?"  
  
The Money Truck blinked twice, and he opened his mouth to scream, "MASTER ELECTRA! DON'T WORRY! I'M COMING FOR YOU!"  
  
Aqua sweat-dropped again, grabbing him by his belt and dragging him behind her, "Come on."  
  
"NOOO! MY POOR MASTER! NOOOOOOO!"  
  
20 Minutes Later  
  
"NOOO!! I WANT TO SERVE ELECTRA! DON'T TAKE ME AWWWWAY!"  
  
"SHUT UP! Don't you think I miss CB-sama too?"  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!"  
  
30 Minutes Later  
  
"Ummm. Aqua?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You can let go of me now."  
  
The girl turned around to face the innocent-faced Money Truck, "You PROMISE not to freak out?"  
  
Purse nodded, "Cross my heart and may the dollar lose all power."  
  
Aqua released him, and the green and yellow truck skated in a circle, "I'M FREE! I'M FREE!"  
  
The tired anime lover let him rejoice, taking a step forward and looked down. "Oh my."  
  
Purse peered over her shoulder. They were on the top of a rather steep hill, and unlike so many of the trails at the camp, it had no rope to help them down. "What are we going to do?"  
  
Aqua prepared to climb down, "We go down carefully."  
  
The Money Truck gulped, "Are you sure we can make it?"  
  
"Of course! There's nothing to iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttttttttttt!!!!"  
  
Purse winced as she slid down the muddy slope, and he called when she hit bottom, "ARE YOU ALRIGHT!"  
  
Aqua's normally happy expression was rather angry, and the Money Truck figured he had better not ask again. He carefully put one of his polished skate on the slope, and he soon followed the young girl's ride.  
  
Aqua smirked at him, "Does that answer your question?"  
  
Purse nodded, "Uh huh."  
  
Aqua sighed, turning to continue to walk on, "Hopefully we won't be in here much longer.."  
  
Purse: THAT WAS IT?!  
  
Aqua: sniffles I feel jipped!  
  
Quick: Umm. yes. I have to write the other two chapters too you know.  
  
Chibi: smirks Will it be you and Electra? Or me and CB?  
  
Purse: BIG anime eyes Electra. and QUICK?!  
  
Aqua: same big eyes CB-SAMA AND CHIBI!  
  
Quick and Chibi: laugh nervously  
  
Purse and Aqua: YOU BOTH MUST DIIIIIIIEEEE!  
  
Quick and Chibi: AHHHH!!!! run away  
  
Purse and Aqua: pursue  
  
Electra: turns to CB Think we should help them?  
  
CB: No way! Aqua's going to beat the Chibi one to a pulp!  
  
Electra:. but my PURSEY-CHAN is going to annihilate that Quick..  
  
CB: Aqua-chan will do more damage.  
  
Electra: No. Pursey-chan is.  
  
CB: Aqua-chan  
  
Electra: Pursey-chan  
  
CB: growls AQUA-CHAN!  
  
Electra: starts to spark PURSEY-CHAN!  
  
CB: calms down Look, let's make a bet. I bet you twenty chocolate bunnies my rabid fan girl will beat up Chibi more than your froofy Money Truck will harm Quick. Deal?  
  
Electra: YOU'RE ON! 


	12. Chapter Twelve

The Girl Scout Chronicles Chapter Twelve: CB and Chibi  
  
Electra: looks at the equally beat up Quick and Chibi I don't really know who won our little bet, Caboose.  
  
CB: I don't either.  
  
Aqua: CB-SAMA! glomps him  
  
Purse: MASTER ELECTRA! glomps him  
  
Chibi: coughs At least they are happy.  
  
Quick: struggles to type fic now  
  
CB and Chibi also ran deep into the forest, stopping only when they were sure they were safe.  
  
CB turned to the tired girl, and he asked, "Okay, so what do we do now?"  
  
Chibi shrugged, "I don't really know. I mean, my two best friends and my Electra are lost in the woods, and so is Purse. I don't really think we should try and find them. at least not until we know where WE are."  
  
The Caboose nodded, "I agree."  
  
Chibi looked at him, and she decided to make conversation as they walked, "So, what are you going to do after this little Girl Scout Romp?"  
  
CB shrugged, "I dunno. Go back to the yard. make Dinah's life miserable. Kill a few people, cause a few wrecks, blow some stuff up. You know, maybe I'll even take over the world like I want to do."  
  
The short girl stopped to stare at the equally small Caboose, "You want to take over the world? So do I!"  
  
The demented smile crept to the Caboose's lips, "Then, perhaps we should join our forces."  
  
Chibi got an equally evil grin, and she shook CB's hand, "I think we should. once we get out of here."  
  
And so they continued walking.  
  
Chibi:. that was IT?!  
  
Quick: nods  
  
CB: I feel jipped.  
  
Quick: Well. you are both in charge so much, I couldn't really think of anything cute like I could with Aqua and Pursey.  
  
Aqua: actually smirks Don't feel bad. Quick has to be with Elok soon.  
  
Purse: NOOOOO!  
  
Electra: smirks  
  
Quick: weep 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

The Girl Scout Chronicles Chapter Thirteen: Quick and Electra  
  
Aqua: Oh. this is TOO sweet!  
  
CB: smirks  
  
Quick: What do you mean?  
  
Chibi: Oh, come on. THIS is Chapter Thirteen! AND it's about you and Electra being alone in the woods!  
  
Purse: tears well in eyes MASTER ELECTRA!!!! clings to his favorite engine  
  
Electra: chokes NOTHING HAPPENED! I SWEAR!  
  
CB: That's what they ALL say!  
  
Electra: snarls Nothing happened.  
  
Aqua: giggles insanely  
  
Purse: continues bawling  
  
Chibi: hums 'End of the Century'  
  
Quick: -_-;; To the fic.  
  
Needless to say, as their companions had done, Quick and Electra ran deep into another part of the woods. No one really knows why fate ordains that people who would make the least likely couples always get separated together in such situations, but of course, they do.  
  
Quick looked at her companion, sighing a bit, "Well. I suppose it could be worse. I could be lost in the woods with Purse."  
  
The AC-DC train glared at her, his golden eyes sparking with anger, "And just what do you have against my little Pursey-chan?"  
  
The grey-eyed girl shrugged and continued walking forward, forcing the electric train to follow her, "Nothing at all really. I just find him to be a little to whiney, a little too clingy, and a little to interested in YOU for his own good."  
  
Electra hissed at her, "So, you don't have a problem with Pursey-chan, but a problem with me?"  
  
Quick thought about it, "You scare me sometimes, when I think of what you are. I mean, one minute you're a man, the next a woman, and I think you are just a little too sex-crazed for my taste."  
  
She found her back against a tree and a red-gloved hand gripping her throat. Electra's anger was not gone, but something else was glowing in his molten gold eyes. Something warmer, almost friendly. And it scared Quick.  
  
The AC-DC train chuckled softly as she struggled, and he switched to his female form, "Oh my. you do seem so frightened."  
  
The poor author of this fiction (who, by the way, greatly protests to the use of this scene. even though she is the one writing it), continued to struggle, and actually screamed when Electra placed a kiss on her cheek. Releasing her, 'she' turned back into a 'he', and smirked, "THAT'S punishment for making fun of my Pursey-chan!"  
  
Quick, who is now scarred for life mind you because of her own depraved mind, kicked him in the cod piece, her voice screeching, "AND THAT'S FOR PUTTING ME IN SUCH A STRANGE AND UNCOMFORTABLE POSITION!"  
  
The AC-DC train began to spark, and with a growl, he grabbed her by the shoulders, and they tumbled down a hill.  
  
AND NOW! A Word from Our Sponsor!  
  
Xellos: I'm the sponsor?  
  
Quick: ^_^  
  
Shido: AND WHAT AM I DOING HERE?!  
  
Quick: ^_^  
  
Zelgadis: blinks Xellos. and another purple haired guy? I'd BETTER not be in another YAOI!  
  
Quick: ^_^  
  
The Angel from That Episode of Nightwalker: I. I've been brought back to life?  
  
Quick: ^_^  
  
Harry McDougal: And. what am I doing here?  
  
Quick: ^_^  
  
Gourry: I like chickens?  
  
Quick: ^_^  
  
Chibi: Quick, I swear if you don't get that '^_^' look off your face, I will hurt you.  
  
Aqua: And what's with all the guys?  
  
Quick: Our sponsors are the Bishounen. we know we love them.  
  
All the Bishounen and Aqua and Chibi: -_-;;  
  
Quick: Back to the fic.  
  
At the end of the LONG roll, Electra and Quick found themselves glaring at each other, but otherwise undamaged.  
  
Quick sighed and got to her feet, "You know we're never to going to find the others this way. Perhaps we should put our bickering aside until we find them."  
  
Electra nodded, "Agreed.."  
  
Quick started walking again, but the Electric Train was stopped by the sounds of an all too happy humming.  
  
A tall, purple-haired bishounen with purple eyes (cough XELLOS cough) appeared before the train and handed him a package, "FOR YOU!"  
  
Electra blinked, taking it, "Errr. thanks. but who is this from?"  
  
The bishounen winked, "SORE WA HIMITSU DESU!"  
  
The AC-DC train opened the package, and he screeched with glee, "MARSHMALLOWS!  
  
Now, Electra knew there was only ONE thing to do with marshmallows under these circumstances. He quickly semi-melted some in his hands and smeared it all into Quick's hair.  
  
"GET BACK HERE YOU BISEXUAL FREAK!!!"  
  
"HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEE!"  
  
Chibi: THAT'S IT?!  
  
Quick: Yup.  
  
Aqua: looks at Purse I think we got the short end of the stick.  
  
Purse: shrugs I got Elok! glomps his master  
  
Electra: smirks See Caboose? I TOLD you nothing happened!  
  
CB: innocently What about that little kiss you gave Quick?  
  
Chibi: gasp  
  
Aqua: gasp  
  
Quick: gasp  
  
Electra: gasp  
  
Purse: gasp  
  
CB: smirks  
  
Utter Chaos: Yep. I see my cue now.  
  
Purse: squeals  
  
Chibi and Aqua: peals of laughter  
  
Electra: chases CB  
  
CB: runs for dear life  
  
Quick: faints  
  
Xellos: Guess that leaves me to say, Ja ne!  
  
Shido: pokes him Are you a Breed?  
  
Zelgadis: hisses No. he's worse.  
  
Gourry: I still like chicken.  
  
The Angel from That Episode of Nightwalker: I AM ALIVE! ALLLIIIIVVVEEE!!!!!  
  
And the Bishounen were used for more than the Word for the Sponsor. ^_^ 


End file.
